100gamesvictorfanficstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Peeta Mellark
Peeta Mellark is a fifteen-year-old from District 12 and the male tribute in the Seventy-Fourth Annual Hunger Games. He is currently in an alliance with the Careers--tributes from the affluent District 1, 2, and 4. Prior to the start of the Games, he was mentored by Haymitch Abernathy alongside his fellow tribute from District 12, Katniss Everdeen. During his time preparing for the arena, Peeta grew close to his stylist, Portia Masters. During the Games, Peeta allied himself with the Career alliance of District 1, District 2, and District 4. In the alliance, he was particularly close with Glimmer Inchtape and Algae O'Roarke. Peeta proved to be quite capable with a mace, and he was eventually sent a golden one as a sponsor gift when his first was destroyed. Peeta was responsible for the deaths of Maury Danis from District 5, Lacy Orville from District 8, Finch Preston from District 5, Cato Grayson from District 2, Marvel Willington from District 1, Thresh Cordon from District 11, and Clove Marble from District 2. He had the largest kill count of his Games. Peeta feels deeply guilty about each of their deaths, and he frequently has nightmares about those occurrences. History Before the Reaping Peeta was born in District 12 to the merchant Mellark family. He was the third, unwanted child of two parents who were already struggling to feed their family. HIs mother, already a bitter and cold woman due to her husband's many infidelities, took out her aggression on her young son. Peeta grew introverted and eager to please as a result of this abuse, but neither his father, mother, nor elder brothers ever showed any sign that they appreciated him. However, Peeta met and grew close to Garnet Aimes, Delly Cartwright, and Madge Undersee around this time. All three greatly appreciated his kind and gentle nature, and they made him feel safe even without knowing about his home life. Peeta only ever had one interaction with his fellow tribute, Katniss Everdeen, before both were reaped. When they were eleven years old, Peeta found Katniss starving and near-death in his back alley. He intentionally burned bread, incurring a severe beating from his mother, and gave the loaves to her in secret to feed her family. After that, Peeta always tried to watch out for her, but Katniss never seemed to need help again after that. The Hunger Games When Peeta was fifteen, he was reaped for the Seventy-Fourth Annual Hunger Games alongside Katniss Everdeen. The two were taken to the Capitol to be prepped, and Peeta convinced victor Haymitch Abernathy to stay sober for the duration of the Games to help them. The Opening Ceremony When preparing for the Opening Ceremony, Peeta met his prep team: Caius, Remus, and Valeria. All three were quickly taken in by Peeta's natural charm and good looks, and they did their best to make him feel comfortable as they prepared him. He also met his stylist, Portia Masters, who was not only kind to him but respectful of his worries. She was a brilliant sylist, and she made sure that Peeta held the attention of the Capitol audience immediately with her fiery outfit. Training During training, Peeta allied himself with the Career pack of Districts 1, 2, and 4. He made sure to only work with the stations that made him look impressive: weight-lifting, wrestling, ax training, and knives. He also made sure to learn survival skills, though he had much more difficulty with those. During his private session with the Gamemakers, Peeta impressed them with his strength and knife-fighting ability. His skills earned him a 10 and tied him for the highest score in the Games. Interview During his interview with Caesar Flickerman, Peeta grabbed the attention of the audience when he revealed to the Capitol that he was in love with a boy back in District 12. His actions tripled his number of sponsors, and it set him up well for the arena. The Games Peeta spent twenty-eight days in the arena. However, due to the increased length of daylight in the arena, he only thought it had been eighteen days. Post-Games During Peeta's victory celebration, Hypatia Glim revealed immense corruption in President Snow's administartion and brought his abuse of victors to the spotlight. Peeta, ignoring Haymitch's warnings publically denounced President Snow and urged the Capitol to remove him from power.Category:Survival Games